


瓶中蝰蛇

by luckE



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckE/pseuds/luckE
Summary: 是azul和jamil的南极cp嗯，虽然全文基本没有恋爱只是单纯高中生找朋友（？）在下吃的偏azul左jamil右一些，但是全文互动是如假包换的无差，真的只是纯洁的找朋友嗯xooc有，对角色的个人理解和私设有，三四章剧透有感谢阅读www
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Jamil Viper
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	瓶中蝰蛇

贾米尔觉得他的父母该是很恩爱的。

在他最初的记忆里留下的是父母的背影，弯着腰的恭敬的姿态，极有默契地一人抓着他的一只手把他牢牢固定在两人中间略微靠后的位置。一只戴着许多戒指的大手伸过来，在小贾米尔的脑袋上揉了两把，手的主人看着他迷惑的样子爽朗地笑了几声。

贾米尔已经记不清楚当时阿尔阿斯姆先生对他的父母说了什么，但他清晰地记得父母回答时的样子。同样不着痕迹的讨好语气，同样以假乱真的笑容，同样熟练流淌的赞美言语，他俩轮流说着，内容浑然一体，在谈话节奏恰到好处的地方切换发言人，听得阿尔阿斯姆先生再次受用地笑起来，叫人拿些糖果给小维帕吃。

后来侍从副总管与后厨副总管的儿子长大一点，是可以和小主人一同玩些成型游戏的年纪了，也是从那时起，父母开始要求他学着三局两输。

贾米尔气愤地拒绝，那时他还不是个冷静沉稳的骗子——没有人在六岁的时候就是冷静沉稳的骗子——他哭了，拒绝吃饭，甚至任性地扬言要跑出家门立刻让卡里姆在棋盘上一败涂地，可父母再次极默契的一人拉住他的一只手。

贾米尔，贾米尔，他们温和地叫他，忧心忡忡地看向对方，不再是几分钟前在卡里姆面前用夸张姿态敲他脑袋的样子，你先听我们说完，好不好？听我们给你讲讲大人的是非，好不好？

从阿斯姆家的权势讲到维帕家族的历史，又从小主人的嫡长子地位说到一家人的未来，晓之以理动之以情，贾米尔稚嫩的叛逆在父母完美的配合下一败涂地，懊恼之余他又不禁感到羡慕: 爸爸妈妈配合得多么好呀！一次突发的说教让他们说得像排练多次的话剧，没有相互打断也不需要提前商量，似乎只靠那几次忧心忡忡的对视就能明白对方想说什么似的。要是他也有这样情投意合的默契朋友，而非一个要他不得不放慢步调去照顾的小主人，那该多好呀。

爸爸妈妈也是侍从，可他们一同待在家里的时候看起来多么幸福，贾米尔暗想，如果我有这样一个朋友，应该也能叫我幸福起来。

作为侍从他每天的任务很多，也很重，但没关系，他知道自己是个聪明的孩子，他总能提前完成一切繁杂任务，然后抽出一点点时间与卡里姆之外的同龄人交往，甚至经常以采购为由披了偷偷买来的粗布衣服溜到大街上去。总能找到朋友的呀！他对自己说，只要这样，每天，每天，每天都扮成不同的人去和不同的人接触，他总能找到朋友的。

宫殿之内有谁能看透他乖巧平庸伪装之下横溢的才华，市井之间又有谁能跟上他被精心教育过的思维？夜深人静的时候他模仿着他仰慕的巫师贤者向神灯许愿，给我一个朋友吧，他默念，一个就够了，我也没有时间去找很多。能跟得上我的思路的人，能看到我隐藏起来的优点的人，能和我像爸爸妈妈那样心意相通互帮互助的人，一个就够了。

他这样专心寻找了许多年。

最后放弃了。

他没有找到朋友，也没有找到听他许愿的神灯精灵。

可是生活就像是在嘲讽他一般，在他已经习惯独处的许久之后，突然空降了一个人在他面前，对他说你好，贾米尔君。

这个人说，我一直在注视着你隐藏起来的实力，我一直很敬佩你。

这个人问，你的愿望是什么？你很辛苦啊，稍微依靠我一些也没关系哦。

这个人对他伸手，冲他微笑，邀请他成为自己的伙伴。

而贾米尔回答，我拒绝。

—— ——

从一年级入学的时候开始，阿兹尔就有在注意贾米尔·维帕。

当然，他从来都注意身边的每一个人，杰德制作的全校新生名单册他早已翻阅了数遍，而贾米尔属于其中让他相当在意的一人。也许是因为他的介绍干净的令人惊讶，甚至连一个有害网站的浏览记录都没有，也许... ...只是兜帽爱好者之间的相互吸引罢了。

如果说阿兹尔对自家的寮服有什么不满意的话，那就是缺少了他最喜欢的兜帽。虽然就算有他也不会戴就是了，兜帽这种东西，形状与陶罐如此相似，一旦带上就会显得衣主毫无特点，叫人平白瘦小了一截。自闭的小章鱼也许会喜欢，永远耀眼，永远无所不能，永远游刃有余的阿兹尔准寮长可不需要这种东西。他只需要华丽的式典服，干练的制服，还有浅色的带着整齐熨痕的西装寮服，来衬托他成功商业人士的挺拔形象。

而砂寮的新生对兜帽似乎有着由衷的热爱，甚至连无袖运动衫都是带着兜帽的极罕见的款式。即使在室内他也不摘下来，帽檐压着长长的额发挡住半张面孔，几乎遮住一只没什么神采的漆黑的眼睛。

他生得很好看，精明的商人下了公正的判断，可惜风格过于中规中矩，称不上有什么光彩夺目值得一取的魅力。

阿兹尔继续着他的观察生涯，他观察着每一个人值得掠夺的优点与可以用于胁迫的软肋，他自信是识人的行家，学校生活也证实了他的想法。他的契约百试百灵，北海寒洋下的人情世故同样适用于陆上世界。只是贾米尔好像永远游于他的能力范围之外。贾米尔不迟到，不早退，不挂科，不陷入高中生式的狂热爱情，不追求风光也不陷入麻烦，课余时间似乎永远在给他家单纯率性热爱宴会的少爷打理一切生活起居，连弗洛伊德都只评价他的篮球打法十分老实。

一言以蔽之，贾米尔无懈可击。

阿兹尔断定这样毫无弱点的人绝不是平庸之辈，只是他一年来数次试探都以失败告终，反倒是自己先因为一次失控暴走毁了自己的精英人设。沉积了十几年的偏激自卑与贪婪一朝爆发在众人面前，叫他懊恼了许久。

好在苍天终究不负有心人，阿兹尔终于得以窥见贾米尔的内心，只是连阿兹尔自己也没有想到这个过程会戏剧性到如此程度，包括一个旷日持久的阴谋，一场盛大的反叛，一次威力惊人的魔法展示，甚至一幕绝望而畅快淋漓的浊墨暴走。

哎呀这真是... ...阿兹尔后知后觉地想着，早知道就不骗他说有在直播了。

无所谓了，无所谓了！我不会再听任何人命令了！我自由了！看好了！这样庞大的力量！我真实的力量！成为第一！得到自由——！

他听见贾米尔在狂喜之下几近精神错乱的叫喊。在风暴的间隙中阿兹尔看到贾米尔在快意地大笑，露出两颗尖而整齐的洁白犬齿，黑色的长发散在身后凝成模糊蛇形，既无毒牙也无三角头颅，灵活有力地在空中扭动着细长的躯体，宛如十数条漆黑的章鱼触腕。

出于某种与当下困境无关的原因，生有罕见尾巴的人鱼愣住了一瞬，胸腔中蓝色的心脏急切地砰砰砰砰跳起来。

被风暴卷走的时候阿兹尔被可怖的悬空感逼到头晕眼花，他什么也看不清楚，眼前只有贾米尔尽情施展魔法的姿态，报复般的快意，被压抑了许久的傲慢，以及笑弯的，眼角上挑的墨色眼睛。贾米尔从未在学校笑得那样开心过，也从未那样美得不容置疑，叫人为之屏息。

阿兹尔见过这种表情。

初中的时候，终于完成了契约书并成功夺去别人尾鳍的时候，映在钢笔光滑表面上的，自己的表情。

阿兹尔用力呼吸着高空寒冷的空气，禁不住地激动起来。

他一定理解的，他一定理解的！那几近偏执的抱负，那缩在角落中不被别人承认的痛苦，那种迫切的，迫切的，不择手段也要证明自己的心情，他一定理解！

阿兹尔在世界尽头的河水里颤抖着，努力掩饰自己不合时宜的喜悦。

我们是一样的人，他对记忆里独自缩在角落的小小胖人鱼说，终于，终于找到了，优秀而痛苦，勤奋而卑鄙，偏执而圆滑，恶劣而假意友好，扭曲而极其理智，稳重而不择手段的... ...和我们一样的人！

我会去邀请他转到深海寮来，他会拒绝我，他会拒绝我很多次。你明白的，第一次得到拒绝权利的人都会这样。我会邀请他成为我的伙伴，邀请很多次，他会拒绝我很多次，直到他终于过足了对别人说不的瘾，然后... ...

—— ——

“我拒绝，谁要成为你的朋友啊。”

炼金课上，又被分在同一组的两人早早完成了任务，开始在沸腾水声的掩护下小声说话。

贾米尔戒备地抱着双臂，藏在实验服袖管里的指尖不受控制地掐紧了自己的手臂，他在发抖，不很明显，但他绑在发尾的金饰不肯受他的管制，沙拉拉，沙拉拉的轻轻响起来。

你来得太晚啦，贾米尔听见它们叹息，倘若你在我寻找朋友的第一年就出现，你就会得到一个肝胆相照的挚友，第二年出现，就会得到一个情投意合的知音，第三年出现，就会得到一个默契十足的密友，可是现在已经十年过去了... ...你来得太晚，太晚了。

他回望阿兹尔的视线，那曾经看透了他的伪装，肯定了他的才华的透彻视线，一蓝一黑两双既不清澈又不明亮的眼睛隔着镜片对视。谨慎，沉稳，疏离。独行猎食者看到同类的眼神。

“为什么，贾米尔？”阿兹尔问道，“我知道你很崇拜沙漠的大贤者，所以我只是希望你能成为我的商业合作伙伴而已，又不需要你离开砂寮。”

贾米尔叹息一声，思考如何回答。

“阿兹尔，”他终于想好，“你听说过渔夫与魔鬼的故事吗？”

“就是那个又叫做瓶中魔鬼的热砂之国传说对吧？”阿兹尔一如既往地露出游刃有余的笑容来，似乎意有所指，“被封印了一千八百年的魔鬼想要杀死迟来的救命恩人，我们珊瑚之海的小学课本里也有这个故事。”

“课本上写的是缩略版，结局是渔夫把魔鬼骗回了瓶子，然后把瓶子扔回了大海。”

“可我读过这个故事完整的版本。”

“真正的结局是，渔夫给魔鬼讲了一个很长很长的故事，而魔鬼向渔夫道了歉。魔鬼给渔夫提供了一条能救很多人性命的通往荣华富贵的路，渔夫给了魔鬼自由。”

“因为这一段历经波折的神奇友谊，所有人都得到了幸福。”

“贾米尔你不觉得这才是应该放在教科书上的版本吗，这渔夫多么体现海之魔女的慈悲之心啊。”阿兹尔的脸上浮现几分真诚的敬仰，“他不忍心看魔鬼再次沉入千年的封印里，The poor, unfortunate soul... ... ”

“... ...别在课上唱歌啊，”贾米尔无奈地道，把视线转向黑板，他本想再挖苦几句。说到底阿兹尔也不过是一个十七岁的学生罢了，是谁给了他自信让他觉得他能满足一切愿望，能提供迟来了一千八百年的幸福？

可是他张了张嘴，却一句挖苦话也说不出来。反而被胸腔里的酸胀感压得心口刺痛。

跟得上他的思路的人，听得懂他的隐喻的人，就在这里，坐在他身边。两人肩膀只隔了两尺，却像隔着一千八百年。

然后一只手跨过这一千八百年搭在他的肩膀上。

隔着两层实验服传来温凉的体温，属于人鱼的微冷吐息拂在贾米尔耳边，是他一向讨厌的近距离接触，但他这次居然奇异地不觉得反感。

“那么，贾米尔君，”阿兹尔问道，没有用平时圆滑的语调，居然显得温和真诚而富有同情心。

“你要不要听我讲一个很长很长的故事？”

贾米尔没有回答。

可是他簌簌发抖的头饰已然安静下来。

良久，他注视着黑板，轻轻地点了头。

那个披着粗布衣服四处找朋友的孩子早已死去了，只剩下生存至今的蝰蛇放下了警示的尾环，他犹疑地，小心地，惴惴不安着，已经准备好迎接一场迟来了一千八百年的也许是幸福的东西。

**Author's Note:**

> 碎碎念:
> 
> 再次感谢阅读www
> 
> azul讲的那个版本真的是瓶中魔鬼的原版，人教版教科书上真的是缩略版嗯
> 
> jamil的发饰感觉像有故事的样子，所以在下强行牵强附会成了响尾蛇的尾环，毕竟响尾蛇和jamil一样都是Viper（蝰蛇） 嘛w
> 
> （但贾方明明是长着蝰科眼睛的眼镜蛇x）
> 
> the poor, unfortunate soul是乌苏拉之歌嗯x
> 
> 感觉有直播的话Viper家族就麻烦了，所以私设azul只有全寮播放，网上直播是吓唬人的
> 
> 有关jamil父母的私设，就，感觉如果jamil记事起就和kalim待在一起的话，大概说明他父母就是很得宠很受重用的仆人了w
> 
> 看汉化剧情的时候，在下发现jamil从来不把别人称为自己的朋友，所以在下猜想可能jamil在交朋友方面是特别严格的吧。但有趣的是，在azul问他“你要不要加入海寮和我共创事业”的时候，jamil却回答“我才不要和你做朋友”。
> 
> 什么嘛，jamil你对朋友还挺向往的嘛x（过度解读ing）
> 
> 以及，第一部分里azul对jamil说的话的确都是剧情里有的，只不过被在下断章取义过了x，所以没看过他俩完整剧情的姑娘请不要完全相信hhh


End file.
